


Security Blanket

by Jillian



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Tommy Ratliff (Musician)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-28
Updated: 2011-02-28
Packaged: 2017-10-16 00:21:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/166439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jillian/pseuds/Jillian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On a get away break, Adam finds Tommy's hoody left behind. Not wanting to leave it outside, he takes it with him to his own hut...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Security Blanket

**Author's Note:**

> This little fic came to me when I saw an anime pic and thought of Adam immediately. Hopefully someone can help me posting it here, so you can see what the idea for this is...

‘See ya tomorrow, yeah?’ Tommy says when he gets off the patio lounge in their little courtyard, surrounded by their little huts. ‘Going to the lake tomorrow, right?’ He shouts as he makes his way to his own hut.

Adam sighed and closed his eyes for a second. ‘Right, the lake...’ he whispers. He knew asking Tommy along with a few of his other close friends to a resort would be the best and worst idea he ever had. While on one hand seeing his bassist in nothing but shorts for a few days would be such a nice sight for sore eyes, that very same vision had him hot and hard ever since they arrived here.

It was his own fault, he should just not have asked Tommy to come along then. Only 3 more days until they would go back home again and he could crawl back into his cocoon of secretly worshipping the blond elf the way he felt was much safer: from afar and mostly digitally. Digital Tommy did everything he wanted and when he wanted him to.

Adam pushed himself up out of his chair and started for his hut. But then his eye caught something black on the chair Tommy had sat in only minutes earlier. Picking it up, it turned out to be that damn hoody Tommy seems to be glued to. It’s not even pitch black anymore, closer to greyish black from wearing it so often. This bloody thing was the reason why Tommy’s arms were impossibly white, even with the amount of sun that boy sees…

Adam makes himself believe that he shouldn't just leave it lying around outside. Not as if anyone knows they are there or that any animal could take it during one of their midnight strolls, but for now, he likes to make himself believe it's not safe outside. Adam can’t really make out if Tommy is still up, can’t really see any lights on in his hut, so he takes it with him to his own, fully intending on returning it to his friend in the morning… really, he will.

He closes the door to his hut behind him, not locking it, because none of them have done so for days. They’re all friends, why lock them out? As he reaches the chair near his bed, he is about to put the hoody down when this distinct smell reaches his nostrils. A smell so familiar, so… Tommy. It’s coming from that hoody.

Looking at the door of his hut, as if willing to keep it shut, he holds it to his face and inhales the smells and scents coming from it. Adam closes his eyes and does it again. This time it almost feels as if Tommy is there with him in his little room. He sits down at the foot of the bed and just keeps inhaling the bloody thing.

 _What the hell?_ He thinks as he actually gets hard from just smelling something that belongs to Tommy. _Dude, this is wrong on so many levels. You need to get laid, seriously soon. This should so not turn you on._ Yet it does and with every breath he takes, he grows harder and harder until it is just painful.

With another check at the door, he pops open his jeans and crawls further on top of his bed. This immediately gives a little relief, but only because his erection now has more space. It does not however take away his urge or his want for Tommy and Adam knows there is only one way to relieve himself of those feelings. (Well, 2 really, but running to Tommy’s hut and having his wicked way with him without Tommy’s consent is not really an option he believes to be open).

Then, if he really is going to do this, he’s going to do it right and enjoy every second of it. He scoots even higher on his bed and opens the bedside table drawer and grabs the tube of lube he kept hidden there (what? You never know, Tommy might change his mind about his sexuality and come running to Adam after all…). He lays himself down comfortably, frees his aching cock and pops the top of the lube. The cool wet liquid flows freely over his fingers.

When he finally picks the hoody back up again, he can’t wait any longer, he needs to touch himself, needs to find that relief his entire body has screamed for for so long. Wet fingers close around rock hard flesh and slowly pull back, causing Adam to moan out louder than he thought he would. He can’t care about it though. If this is the closest he will ever get to having sex with Tommy, then fuck it all, he will make the most of it and moan he shall.

With his nose buried in the hoody, Adam starts stroking himself, very slow at first, imagining all the things he would do to the owner of the piece of clothing if he actually one day had his chance with him. _He would slowly undress him first, then touch him everywhere and taste every inch of him._ Adam sped up his pace a little, but not too fast, he did not want to come before his fantasy was finished.

 _Then he would lay Tommy down and cover his body with his own. Devour those pouty lips he got to enjoy during his tour so much. He would make his way down Tommy’s body and swallow his cock and get him to the brink of coming, but not letting him. He would lube his fingers and finger his hole, make him take at least 3 fingers until the blond was writhing underneath him, begging for Adam to take him, fuck him until he saw stars._ Adam was gasping and moaning loudly by now, his hand working so fast on his dick, so close to coming, but he wasn’t done yet, he wanted to finish his fantasy right when he would spurt his come all over himself.

 _He would wait until he heard Tommy beg for him, saying he can’t wait any longer, that he needs to feel Adam’s cock deep inside his ass. And he would feel so good and so tight. Yet Tommy would take it all and he would moan like a bitch in heat. Oh and right when I can see my boy about to fall apart I would take his cock in my hands and jerk him off roughly. I bet he would not last 15 seconds. His come would fly all over his body and right then… right then is when I fill his cute little as with my own._ And right then is when Adam actually really loses it. With Tommy’s hoody still held to his face, he comes all over himself, covering his shirt and jeans with his fluids.

Adam doesn’t want to move. He knows that as soon as he gets up, he has to face reality again and realise that it was just a fantasy and that that is all that it will ever be. He decides to just lay still for a few moments longer. But those few minutes turn into hours as he falls asleep with the hoody still covering his face and his come drying up on his clothes.

The next morning, Adam wakes with a start. He can already hear some of his friends making their way to the patio again. Shit, he was still dressed in last night’s clothes and the come stains were now dried up white patches.

He quickly got up and changed himself into the swimming gear he was planning on wearing to the lake later that morning. A shower would have to wait until they returned again. When he opened the door to his hut, he found everyone already sitting on the patio lounges.

‘Tommy’ he said out loud ‘you left your damn security blanket outside again, next time I’m leaving it outside for the animals to take, dude’. As he threw the hoody in Tommy’s lap, he sat himself down and started chatting along, pretending last night never happened, keeping his secret safe just a little longer…


End file.
